Unforgettable Year of Love
by Elvin Rose
Summary: Severus Snape and Hermione Granger have been secretly in love with each other for years and have been too nervous about saying anything to each other. This year will finally give them the courage.
1. The Trip To Hogwarts

Chapter 1  
  
As Hermione steps onto platform 9 3/4 she gets that old familiar feeling as she did in the past few year. This year seemed a little different to her though. She had fallen for her Potions professor, Severus Snape. She thought about Snape the entire train ride to Hogwarts. As the train got closer she got more and more anxious and started getting butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't wait to see him again. His black hair, dark eyes, mean attitude, and his black clothes just made him beyond every other man. In her mind he was the ideal man. Just looking at him gave her a calmness she never felt before.   
  
Just then Harry and Ron walked into her cabin and they were astonished by how grown she looked.   
  
"My Hermione, you keep looking better and better every year."  
  
"Thank you Harry, you look good yourself." Hermione said not interested.  
  
"So, how have you been Hermione?" Ron asked  
  
"I've been good and how have you been?"  
  
"I'm not feeling too bad. Thanks   
  
Just then the train stops. Everyone loads off the train; Hermione stepped off looking up with a smile upon her face. She couldn't wait until she got there. Hermione found herself walking fast and faster trying to get there, Ron and Harry almost had to run to keep up with her.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry Hermione? Miss this place that much?" Ron asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to walk that far ahead of you two, and no I'm not in a hurry to get there I just was uh...uh... cold."  
  
"All right Hermione, just slow it down just a tad bit for us please." Ron said with a snicker  
"All right Ron I'll try" Hermione said sweetly. 


	2. The Sorting Ceremony

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione sat with her fellow Griffindors during the sorting ceremony searching around the room for Severus. But he was nowhere in site. Hermione started becoming very worried.   
  
'Where did he go? Maybe he was hurt or killed!' Hermione thought to herself with a frightened look on her face  
  
Just then Severus walked in quietly, and quickly as if he didn't want to be noticed. Hermione left out a sigh of relief.  
  
'Thank god he's ok' Hermione thought quite happy.  
  
As the first years were being sorted Hermione found herself staring at Severus in amazement. When she noticed Severus staring back at her she quickly turned away as if pretending not to be looking at Severus even though it was extremely obvious she was. Hermione felt her face get hot and red.  
  
"Hermione, Why are get so red in the face? Is something wrong?" Harry blurted out loud.  
  
"No Harry, there is nothing wrong. Just pay attention to the sorting ceremony so we don't get into trouble." Hermione said getting more embarrassed.  
  
After the little incident Hermione tried not to stare but to just make sudden, short, unnoticeable glances over in his general direction.  
  
After the sorting ceremony Hermione went to her dorm and took out an old picture she had of Severus from a previous year and started at it wondering about what could be if only she had the courage to tell him she is in love with him. Hermione thought about how great it would be to date such a great man. She wanted this more than anything in the world, but she was just too shy to tell him how she felt about him. So she fell asleep looking at his picture and wondering what could've been if she would just have the courage to tell him how she feels. 


	3. Severus' Thoughts

Chapter 3  
  
'Why was she staring at me at the sorting ceremony? Could she feel the was I do abotu her? What am I thinking? No woman could ever love me the way I love Hermione. Wait a minuet. Did I just say I love her? My goodness I DO love Hermione, ever so much. Her long brown hair, nnfocent looking face, deep set brown eyes, and she is small, just the way i like would love her to be. The only person standing in my way is that Harry Potter boy. hermione doesn;t show any interest in him but harry seems ruthless to get hermione, I just have to try harder for her than. I shall be better than Harry Potter. Than again what if she thinks I'm just a sickning pedifile after all these little girls or something horrible like that? I just want her to know I would never do anything to discrase her or her reputation at this school. The only problem is the stare she gave me. It seemed like she was love struck or something closely related to that. I know now, i should've used a telepathy spell on her to find out what she was really  
thinking at that moment. I wonder what would happen if I tried that right now? Would she notice?' Severus thought as he paced around his dorm room trying to decide what to do.   
  
'I don't think she would or even could for that matter ever find out. If she does figure it out then what do I do? Alright! I've made up my mind! I'm going to do it. I'm going to use my telepathy spell on her right now. I just have to know what she is thinking.' Severus thought somemore.  
  
Severus then casted a telepathy spell and listened to teh faint words that were going on in Hermione's head as she slept.  
  
'I just want Severus to know I love him. I want to tell him so bad. I want to be with him for the rest of my life but I can't get up the courage to tell him. I want to confess my love for him more than I want anything else. I want to become Mrs. Severus Snape. I don't care how much of an age diference there is between us. I want to be his wife and I want to have his children. My love for him is just so overwhelming.' Just then Hermione left out a sigh and Severus stopped listening.  
  
'Oh my! She DOES feel th same way about me. I have never been so happy in my entire life!' Snape then sat to read a book to try to calm down. He turned down the lights and slowly slipped into a wonderus sleep. 


	4. Severus' Dream

Chapter 4  
  
As Severus fell into an instant sleep he dreamed about Hermione. Severus' dream all started with him and Hermione lying in his bed. Severus was only wearing his black pants and Hermione was only wearing Severus' black shirt all cuddled up in Severus' black satin sheets. Severus looks down at Hermione and says  
  
"Hermione, my dear? I want to ask you something."  
  
"What is it Severus? You know you can always ask me anything."  
  
"All right. Well you know that I have this undying love for you. Well I was wondering if you would marry me?"  
  
"Oh my! I don't know what to say! I'm so overwhelmed."  
  
"Well all you have to say is a yes or a no."  
  
"Of course yes!"  
  
After this his dream jumps to a bright sunny day where birds are singing, people are all happy and nothing could ever go wrong. Severus sees himself standing at the end of a never-ending aisle with many people sitting in chairs all dressed up and smiling. Severus finds that he is nervous and yet so exited and happy all at the same time. Just then he sees the most beautiful thing he has ever seen in his entire life. He sees Hermione walking down the aisle with the biggest, most beautiful dress he's ever seen. Severus almost passed out when she started walking toward him. Severus started thinking this was heaven. After the wedding Severus and Hermione went to the reception and had the "muggle type" of reception with the cake, the bride and groom dance and of course the throwing of the bouquet and the guarder. After the reception he dreams about the trip to Hawaii. Just as they were about to get hot and heavy Severus wakes up. As Severus thinks about his dream he smiles and gets butterflies in his stomach. Severus then gets out of bed and gets some coffee. He sits by the fireplace and drinks his coffee and thinks about Hermione until he realized that it was getting late and he needed to get to work. Severus then got up and got dressed quicker then he has ever gotten dressed before in his life and almost ran to get to his classroom on time. Severus got there just as his students were walking in. He saw Hermione and just thought about his dream over and over again. He just had to tell her. 


	5. First Day of Classes

Chapter 5  
  
When Hermioone walked into Potions class for the first time since last year, she had an abundance of feelings and she didn't know what to do with them all. She had the tiniest smile on her face that wasn't very noticeable because Hermione didn't want Severus to know about her undying love for him. Severus gave Hermione a glance when she walked in. Hermione wondered what Severus could be thinking when he gave her that look. It was a look almost of love, happiness, and wonder. Just then Hermione thought, turning away from Severus,  
  
'My goodness, Severus looked at me. Does he suspect that I love him? I hope not. Wait, maybe I'm just being paraniod about this.'  
  
Just then Harry walked into the classroom. Harry looks around for his friends. Finally he spots Hermione and he smiles quite oddly and walks over to Hermione. He sits in the chair right next to her.  
  
"Hi Hermione." Harry said staring at Hermione.  
  
"Hello Harry." Hermione responded rolling her eyes as her turned away from him to read.  
  
"I have a question for you Hermione." Harry said as his voice quivered.  
  
"What would you like to ask me Harry?"   
  
"Well, um... would you um.... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked shying away.  
  
"Well, um... I'll tell you what. If you could give me just a day or two I could be able to give you a better answer. I just need to think about it for a few days."  
  
"All right, that is fine."  
  
Just then Professor Snape started his lesson. He acted like himself all accept one aspect, he wasn't picking on Hermione at all. Everyone else got the usual insults or the usual teasing accept Hermione. Severus ended class with the usual thing and everyone just piled out of the room to get to their next class. 


	6. Open Feelings

Chapter 6  
  
"Bloody Hell! That horrible little bugger. That waste of a human being! I can't believe he wanted MY Hermione to be HIS girlfriend. Although my dear Hermione didn't seem that interested in Harry at all. I guess that is a good thing, but then why did she decide to think about it for a few days? Was she waiting for me to make my move?" Severus said out loud as he paced in his empty classroom.   
  
"I will kill Harry if I have to! Hermione is mine and I SHALL have her come hell or high water I shall have her!" Severus continued. Severus' eyes were glowing like fire as he got more and more mad.   
  
Hermione was half way to her next class when she realized she had forgotten her book that she was reading. SO she quickly ran back to the Potions classroom to get her book. When Hermione got to Severus' classroom she heard him going on and on about how he loves this girl. She heard Severus saying how she will be his no matter what obstacles he has to pass to get her. Hermione became very depressed. Hermione didn't know whom he was talking about and she knew it couldn't be her Severus was talking about. Just before Hermione started to cry she ran quite loudly into the classroom so that Severus wouldn't think she was listening to him and so Severus wouldn't keep rambling on while she was there. When Hermione walked in, Severus stopped in mid sentence and gave Hermione a glazed yet terrified look.   
  
"What is it you need Miss Granger?" Severus asked quivering.  
  
"I had forgotten my book." Hermione said out of breath from running all the way up to the classroom.  
  
"All right. I was just going over a lecture for a meeting I have tomorrow." Severus said trying to cover it up.  
  
"It's all right Professor Snape. I did hear everything but I think that she must be quite a lady to strike you're fancy like that." Hermione said trying not to break down and cry. After Hermione said this she walked out of the classroom and to her next class in a hurry. 


	7. The Declaration

Chapter 7  
  
For the remainder of the day Hermione just was so depressed, that she didn't know what to do with herself. Hermione anxiously looked at the clock almost unable to bear the pressure of what she had heard Severus say. She just wanted to go be alone for once without of the distractions of anything else. Hermione wanted to go right up to Severus and tell him that she was in love with him and she wanted him to be with her and not whomever the other woman was he was talking about. She just wanted to at least be able to have the satisfaction that Severus wasn't seeing anyone and it was ok to want to be with him forever. But Hermione knew she couldn't just go up to Severus and tell him this. She knew consequences that would come if she did tell him and he didn't feel the same way. Hermione thought about it and she didn't want to ruin her clean reputation just for a crush. Hermione just wanted to make every dream she has come true.   
  
At lunch Severus came over to Hermione and stood tall and cold looking.  
  
"Miss Granger, I would like to see you in my classroom after you are finished with you're lunch. I need to talk to you about something rather important."  
  
"All right Professor Snape. I'll be there directly after lunch." Hermione said with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"What was that about Hermione?" Harry asked   
  
"I'm not quite sure but I'll find out quickly enough." Hermione replied staring at Severus as he walked away.  
  
After Hermione finished her lunch, quite quickly, she walked down to the Potions classroom. When Hermione go to the classroom she walked in slowly. Hermione wanted to break down and cry when she saw him because she knew that this couldn't be anything more than just a teacher wanting to talk to his student.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?"   
  
"You wanted to see me?"  
  
"Oh, yes I did. Could we go somewhere that isn't so in the open?"  
  
"I guess we could"  
  
"All right, good." Severus led Hermione down a long, cold and musty passageway that finally ended in a dungeon with chains on the walls. There was a chair and a couch and a bookcase filled with books.   
  
"This is where I come when I need to really think. Nobody knows about this place. I come here to be alone. Not ever Professor Dumbledor knows about this place." Severus said turning to look at Hermione.  
  
"Well it's nice." Hermione said looking around.  
  
"I brought you down here to tell you something." Severus said with a quivering voice.  
  
"Well what would you like to ask me?" Hermione asked thinking about what he could be asking that could be so horrible that he needed to bring her to a secluded place.  
  
"Um... Well I brought you down here to tell you... The girl I was talking about in my classroom when you walked in wasn't a girlfriend of mine. I'm not seeing anybody."  
  
"Ok, then who was it if it wasn't a girlfriend? I mean you don't talk about someone like that unless you are so in love with them you lose yourself in the love."  
  
"It was you I was talking about Hermione. YOU, only you." 


End file.
